


Musical Laps

by the_widow_twankey



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magical G Spot, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Blake/Adam; size kink. Adam drives Blake insane by continuously sitting in his lap, but acting all innocent and oblivious about it. Truthfully, Adam knows exactly what he's doing because he loves how big Blake is in comparison to his skinny rock star self. It ends with Adam climbing Blake like a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Laps

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that title is hideous. I know.

How could Blake not put two and two together? You'd think after you've sat on a guy's lap a couple of times he'd get the hint or at least break, but apparently there was no such luck for a certain Adam Levine. When he was in the country singer’s lap sipping his drink looking like the cat got the cream and man still hadn’t taken him up on what he was obviously offering. He could say that Blake only thought he was doing for the publicity, but Adam saw the desire in those eyes and felt the way those large hands nearly covered his whole midsection. Of course his lap sitting was as much an addiction and a way of flirting. While he and his friend didn't share a dramatic height difference the taller man's bulk just did things to him. He could easily pin him down and manhandle him; Adam would be able easily escape of course because he's a bit faster and smaller, but why the hell would he do that?

If Blake didn’t get it after the derby bit he was gonna say fuck it and make his intentions known. Filming the derby bit took longer than it should have with Adam squirming (purposefully) in the Okie's lap which threw the man off his game which made him tell inappropriate jokes to cover how flustered he was which made the whole thing last way longer than should have. Eventually they made a satisfactory, family friendly clip. Blake shot up so fast Adam nearly met the floor in a horrible fashion. He turned to see the man rush backstage.

He grinned and followed of course. Had Blake finally snapped? When he came to his costar’s dressing room he didn't even knock like any other sane person.

"I know you're in there Shelton."

There was a bit of a pause before heard: "Yeah...so, what of it Levine?"

This statement sounded quite breathless which confirmed Adam’s hypothesis of what exactly Blake was doing in there. Adam waited until he was sure everyone was out of hearing range.

"Look, Shelton, I know exactly what you're doing in there and I'm exactly what you need so let's stop pussyfooting around each other." Adam took a breath. "What I'm trying to say here is that it's not in your head. I'm doing it on purpose; I'm a tease."

The door opened and a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him in so fast his head spun. He didn't get to be dizzy for long for a pair of chapped lips claimed his in a desperate kiss; his back pressed to the door. He barely registered Blake pulling his lips away.

"You're telling me you've been sitting your skinny ass on me on purpose."

"Oh my God, why are you talking?" Adam said, not happy that the mind-blowing kiss was cut short and took it upon himself to continue it. Apparently the other man was content with this for he dropped his question and place his hands on the door; caging Adam with his form.

This is what the smaller man wanted; to feel physical comparison and the heat it put in the bottom of his stomach. Speaking of which, while he returned a kiss with slight clacking of teeth and grabbing of hair (Blake's hair was going to be so ruined), he felt a hardness against his stomach. Blake was doing exactly what he suspected. Eager to touch what would soon be his new toy he reached down to wrap his hand around the girth.

He wasn't disappointed; Blake was big in every way.

The older man pulled away with a gasp as the rock star stroked the column of flesh pausing every so often to thumb the head.

"If you keep-keep doing that," A moan. "I'll be a-a bit premature."

Adam pulled his hand away as fast as he could.

"I oughta kick your ass, you know that?" Blake says as he presses his forehead against Adam's.

"You won't"

"No, I won't"

A beat.

"Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me." He used his most potent innocent eyes and parted his lips just slightly with his conveniently mussed hair and flushed face. The look in Blake’s eyes was enough to make him shiver.

"Clothes off. Now. Everything except the shirt."

As soon and he was nearly naked the six foot man pressed him against the door and lifted his lean legs; silently instructing him the wrap them around his waist. Hot length touched hot length causing a gasp to ring out in the dressing room.

"You're probably gonna need this" said Adam pressing a packet of lube into the taller man's hand with a grin.

"You cheeky bastard." He ripped the packed open with his teeth and spread some on his fingers pushing one in with preamble and causing the rock star to moan. "When I finally had you I was gonna be all slow and sweet, but no- you can't keep this tight ass off people's laps."

He pressed in two more causing Adam to whine and grasp the country singer's jacket. He couldn't possibly feel more filthy, Blake fully dressed while he was nearly naked with only a shirt that was getting stained by his precome and being held against up against a door by pure strength.

"You're gonna feel me in your throat and you're not gonna walk straight for a week." He twisted his fingers and touched a spot that made Adam see stars. When he felt he was stretched enough he covered his cock with the rest of the packet's contents and guided himself in. Adam let out a scream that may or may not have been heard through the walls, but neither of them genuinely cared. He soon felt his wrists being pinned above his head and a pair of lips whispered in his ear.

"You feel that? Of you course you do, you're so damn tight I can barely fit." And Adam could feel it; that little burn that lets him know without a doubt that the large man over him is filling him almost to his limit.

Adam didn't know when he started thrusting and definitely didn't know when he himself started screaming; with his heels digging into the man's shapely ass and he could almost feel his wrists bruising. He felt lips capture his mouth, but he was so out of it he couldn't quite reciprocate so he just huffed hitched breaths as a tongue danced around his.

"Blake," He struggled to form words. "Blake, please touch me."

One of the hands that was pinning his wrists came down to grasp his chin.

"Oh no, bad boys don't get touched. You come from my cock or not at all." A big thumb pressed against the lead singer’s swollen lips and so he sucked it into his mouth without even thinking.

"Look at that," Blake growled watch those plush lips working around the appendage. "Remind me to put something special in your mouth next time."

Adam nodded frantically; in fact, he's pretty sure that in this state he'll agree to anything. There were too many sensations like the sweat on his skin, teeth marking his collar and causing his sensitive skin to be rubbed by a certain man's stubble, and a thick cock so unbelievably deep inside.

His body didn't give him much of a warning; just a feeling in the pit of his stomach that caused his toes to curl. When Blake realized he had come the larger man basically grabbed his hips with his large hands and fucked into him to reach his end. Adam gave a whine and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as his over sensitive body was pounded into. Soon Blake buried his head into the smaller man's neck and came deep within him. As soon as he let him go the rock star slid down the door unable to stand on such wobbly knees.

In Blake’s eyes Adam made quite the sight, his dress shirt was utterly ruined with his release and some had even landed on his chin, his legs were splayed shamelessly and showed where he was leaking with the other man's cum, and his eyes were heavy lidded. Perfectly wrecked.

"That's a good look on you, Levine." Blake said and he pulled up the slightly trembling man who gave a little whimper when he felt seed drip down his thighs.

Adam put on a lazy grin.

“As long as you’re the one who puts it on me, I’ll keep wearing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfactory.  
> May need more editing.


End file.
